


安布罗斯蛋糕屋的圣书兄弟！

by tingyuka



Category: SCP Foundation, 安布罗斯餐厅
Genre: Gen, 蛋糕！
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tingyuka/pseuds/tingyuka
Summary: 你去安布罗斯蛋糕屋吃了巧克力蛋糕版的圣书兄弟。看上去很美味！（同样首发lofter！）
Relationships: SCP-073/SCP-076-2 (SCP Foundation)
Kudos: 9





	1. 安布罗斯蛋糕屋

你拿着同事画的简易地图，找到了这家蛋糕屋。  
你试图从试吃过的同事那里打探消息，但所有人都露出了难以描述的神情――向往喜爱与厌恶交织――并不约而同地建议你去亲自尝试一下。  
那么――就去吧，反正你是个行动派，同事们遮遮掩掩的口吻也彻底激起了你的好奇心。虽然听说价格很贵，但食物味道很值。  
从外面看，安布罗斯蛋糕屋和普通的蛋糕屋没什么太大区别……如果忽略那相当随心所欲的招牌的话。  
你走了进去，在菜单上看到了意想不到的名字。  
kondraki，bright，gears，clef……天启四博士在菜单上乖乖地排成一排。除此之外还有其他几位你在基金会略有耳闻的人物，以及scp。你盯着菜单看了半天，疑惑地发现配图看上去就是正常的蛋糕。所以到底有什么神奇之处？  
你点了一份“圣书兄弟”。  
上菜的速度很快，你发呆的功夫，甜品就被端到了你的面前。你向有着甜美嗓音的服务员小姐道谢，因为要享受美食而翘起的嘴角在瞥见盘子里的东西时凝固在了脸上。  
你谨慎地盯着坐在一大块灰色蛋糕旁的cain状巧克力，一遍又一遍地确认这不是你被什么scp影响而导致幻觉，它――这块巧克力蛋糕――真的在动！它――他――是活的！  
cain仍然是一成不变地温和微笑，即使你用一副见了鬼的无礼表情看着他。  
不得不说安布罗斯蛋糕屋要的这个价钱绝对是合理的，你眼前的cain简直就是该隐本人的缩小版。你在心里可惜为什么安布罗斯不去开个店卖手办，你一定会去光顾的。  
你定了定神，提醒自己只是在吃异常美食，这个蛋糕没什么特别的，他只是像该隐但他绝对不是该隐，他只是个蛋糕――你看他在你耽搁的这一会儿甚至有了融化的迹象。  
于是你下定决心，拿起叉子向他刺去。  
出乎意料的是，一直安安静静坐着的cain轻巧地偏身躲开了你的叉子，他站起来――本来坐着的那个地方留下了一小滩巧克力酱――拉开了那个灰色蛋糕的“门”。  
你这才注意到灰色蛋糕是scp-076-1的样子，随着门的打开，一股灼热的蒸汽涌了出来。cain躲都没躲，你注意到他融化得更厉害了。  
突然，在蒸汽即将散尽瞬间，灰色蛋糕里冲出来一个身影。你被吓了一跳，然后发现他是076，abel。  
你饶有兴致地看着他们缠斗在一起，想了想，用叉子挑掉了abel的武器，并在他捡起来之前一口吃了下去。甜蜜的滋味在口腔中蔓延开来，纯正的可可味道极大地愉悦了你的身心。别的不说，安布罗斯卖出的菜品味道绝对有保障，这是你吃过的最好吃的甜品，甜得恰到好处却没有发腻的感觉。  
abel不可置信地看着你，那双漂亮的灰色眼睛中明明白白地流露出震惊和气愤，仿佛在质问你怎么敢。他似乎想向你动手，但迫于体型差异不得不转而把气撒在cain身上。你心里的小恶魔突然翘起了尾巴，你意识到要是你敢这么撩亚伯本尊早就见上帝去了，但现在，你可以对这个可爱的小蛋糕做任何事情，任·何·事·情。  
你向abel伸出了不怀好意的爪子。  
cain像是察觉到你的心思一样，突然抬头冲你微微一笑，你被他明明和平时没什么两样却偏偏莫名阴森的笑容吓得一激灵，但千载难逢的欺负亚伯的机会就在眼前，你还是鼓起勇气继续伸爪子。  
abel完全没有发现你逼近他的爪子，他正高高兴兴地去拧cain的胳膊。“咔”的一声轻响，cain翻糖的机械样手臂和躯干的连接处出现了一道裂缝，与此同时，abel的左臂应声而断，鲜红的果酱喷涌而出。  
你看见abel痛苦地皱起眉，伸手捂住了断臂处，却止不住地流“血”。安布罗斯的技术太好了，蛋糕精致得连面部神情都一清二楚。你甚至看得见abel咬住下唇，微微地颤抖着。  
什么？你的心脏像是被缠上了细线，勒得发痛。这些蛋糕是有痛觉的吗？这些注定要被嚼碎的蛋糕是有痛觉的？你将他们咀嚼，他们要承受被活活碾碎的痛苦；你舔去他们的外壳，他们只觉得被生生剥皮抽筋？！  
你终于意识到了安布罗斯蛋糕屋的神奇――或者说是残忍――之处，但你知道得不早不晚，正好，既没有败坏你前面的愉悦，又能让你真真切切地理解接下来发生的事。  
cain温柔地抱着abel，轻轻的吻了一下他的额头，然后退开一步，开始肢解自己。  
cain带着温和的微笑，在你和abel惊恐的目光下，毫不留情地扯下自己的左腿、右腿、左臂……最后，他笑着，拧断了自己的脖子。  
蓝色的果酱溢出他残破的身体，几乎铺满了整个盘子。  
你呆呆地看着这一切，你本可以阻止，但你没有。刚刚abel的断臂不是已经明明白白地告诉你了吗，要吃掉cain，只有他自杀这一个办法。  
abel平静地蹲下身，捧起哥哥无声无息的头颅，仰起头来看着你。  
你握着叉子，发现自己手心里全是汗，手因为用力而发着抖，骨节泛白。  
abel歪了歪头，仿佛在奇怪你为什么不动手。  
你眼睁睁地看着他撞向你的叉子。  
猩红的果酱，从他的胸口爆开。  
那双曾经映着星空的灰色眸子，也彻底黯淡下去。  
现在你可以尽情地享受美食了，再也没有什么动来动去的蛋糕扰乱你的心神。  
你颤抖着将他放进嘴里，入口皆为苦涩，而你自虐般品尝着这极致的苦巧克力，像在接受什么惩罚似的。  
在胸腔部位你却尝到了白巧克力的甘甜，那是abel独有的温柔，像一声轻轻的，“我原谅你了。”  
不知不觉间，你已泪流满面。


	2. 安布罗斯蛋糕屋的圣书兄弟（续）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 圣书去吃了他们自己的巧克力蛋糕。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （私心，注意避雷：“你”是亚伯控。）  
> （背景延续之前的《礼物》）  
> （半沙雕半正剧，私设亚伯喜甜。）  
> （至于ooc……我自己是觉得还好，但介于每个人对圣书的理解不一样所以……不喜勿入）  
> （毕竟我们这圈的可以参考的“官方资料”主要是两篇几千字的文档，以及《圣经》里少的可怜的十几行字。）

你将最后一口蛋糕混着眼泪咽下去，声音甜美的服务员贴心地为你提供了纸巾。你浑浑噩噩地回到基金会，cain和abel相继死亡的场景带给你的冲击力比你想象中的要大。你的心被巨大的悲伤填满，几乎透不过来气……  
“……Dr.■■?”  
你听到有人叫了你的名字，觉得声线有点耳熟。  
你抬头一看，该隐，真正的scp-073，正站在你面前，湛蓝的双眼里隐约流露出担忧和关心：“遇到什么困难了吗？我会力所能及地帮助你。”  
自从076被正式编为基金会特工允许和073交互之后，该隐明显开朗了不少，连语气都越来越靠近人类，此时更是有种安抚人心的舒缓。  
但你并没有被安抚到。  
“呜啊啊啊啊啊该隐呜呜呜呜呜呜……”  
他被你突然爆发的嚎哭吓了一跳，下意识地后退了一步，你跟过去抱住他就开始嘤嘤嘤。  
大概是因为你和他共事很久培养出来的同事情，该隐对你的忍耐度一般高于对其他人，即使被抱住蹭了一身鼻涕眼泪也没有当场发飙，而是叹了一口气任你抱着。  
“该隐――……呃你们这是……？”  
你敏锐地捕捉到了亚伯的脚步声，立刻一个转身就要假装自然地扑向你真正的目标――  
很可惜，你在离亚伯还差一个指尖的距离时，被该隐拎住了后领提溜到一旁。  
啊是什么扼住了我命运的后领orz  
你对该隐怒目而视，然后在对方核善的微笑下败下阵来，老老实实地交代了前因后果。  
……  
“就这？就这？你就因为看一块巧克力自杀而哭成这个样子？”不出意料地被亚伯嘲讽了，你不仅没有生气反而表示在心里尖叫“请务必再骂几句！”，但表面上你摆出一副可怜兮兮的神情求抱抱求安慰，你知道亚伯他就是刀子嘴豆腐心的典型代表。  
亚伯迟疑了一下，你觉得他就要答应了，然而该隐又开始坏你的好事：“不用了吧，刚刚我已经安慰过Dr.■■了。更何况亚伯刚刚训练完，浑身是汗的时候去拥抱一位女士可不太好。 ”  
你简直想对他咆哮“我家亚伯小天使出汗都是香的！！！”但最终还是在该隐意味深长的目光下可耻地怂了。你敢悄咪咪地扎该隐小人，敢跟论坛上的磕7376的姐妹们一起声讨该隐是个大猪蹄子，甚至敢写文虐他，就是不敢正面和他刚。  
你只能眼巴巴地看着该隐搂着亚伯走远了，感慨又是望076兴叹的一天。  
算了，还有什么比自己磕的cp天天在眼前发糖更令人幸福的事情呢？  
你重新拿起工作文件，只觉得之前在安布罗斯蛋糕屋时的悲伤都一扫而空。  
别的不说，味道还是很可以的。  
――――――――  
“想去试试Dr.■■说的安布罗斯蛋糕屋吗？”  
听见该隐的提议，亚伯瞥了他一眼：“我们可以出去？”  
在基金会待了这么多年，作为一个keter，亚伯早就习惯了外出要打报告。什么？你说直接跑出去？先不提跑不跑得出去，一队全副武装的机动特遣队全员出动硬是要跟着你……这tm还有什么出去浪的意义。  
“啊，我早就拿到许可了。”该隐微微一笑，湛蓝的眼睛弯了弯，“自从那家蛋糕屋的名声传到了基金会，我就觉得你应该会很感兴趣――我记得你喜欢那些甜食。”  
“谁……谁喜欢了！？”亚伯低下头，从该隐的角度正好能看见他被黑发遮挡的微红的脸，“也就不讨厌而已！”  
语气倒装得挺坚定，要不是该隐之前看见自己说拿到许可时亚伯的眼睛瞬间就亮了，还真要信了他的鬼话。  
该隐存心逗他，便拖长了声音说：“哦――那是我多事了，既然你不感兴趣，就等我把这些文件处理完再……”  
“该，隐！”  
“噗……好好好，今天天气不错，我们现在就去。”  
“你刚刚是不是笑了！”  
“没有！绝对没有！”

………………

“就是这里？”  
店面装横别具一格的蛋糕店外，两位面容俊美的青年站在树下看着招牌，阳光穿过树叶罅隙洒下斑驳光影，为他们蒙上了一层光辉，惹得路人频频回眸，有胆大的姑娘还想上前要联系方式，却被该隐略冷冽的眼神劝停了脚步。  
亚伯完全没注意到周围的异样，他正细细打量着门口的广告，因为上面诱人的蛋糕图画而偷偷咽了一下口水。  
“嗯，进去吧。”要是一会儿围观群众越来越多把安布罗斯的异常暴露了，基金会还得用记忆删除收场。  
――嗯？怎么又出事了？  
――因为076颜值太高导致围观致使异常被发现……  
该隐设想了一下这个场面，有点想笑。

………………

“按■■的说法，这里的蛋糕是活的对吧？那我们自己吃自己岂不是很奇怪。”  
话虽这么说，亚伯还是点了一份“圣书兄弟”，灰色的瞳孔中隐隐透出期待。  
“等上来了我们换着吃就行了。”该隐漫不经心地答道，视线扫过这个被吹得神乎其神的安布罗斯蛋糕屋，只见阳光透过整排的窗户照在玻璃柜台上，看上去普普通通的玻璃折射出了细碎的光，映在蛋糕屋各处，一切都显得十分祥和温暖。如果无视食客盘中活蹦乱跳的糕点，这里完完全全就是个最招小姑娘们喜欢的甜品店。  
…………  
“请您慢用。”声音甜美的服务员小姐很快端上了订单，即使客人和她手里盘中上的蛋糕一模一样，她也一副习以为常的样子，没有丝毫讶异。  
显然亚伯就没她这么淡定，任谁看到蛋糕跟自己长得简直分毫不差都会心里不太舒坦。他神色怪异地拿着叉子戳了戳cain，巧克力构成的小人冲他温柔地笑着，那正是现在的scp-073最常做的表情。  
亚伯试着扎了一下cain的手臂，机械质感的翻糖材料裂了一个小口，蓝色的蓝莓酱慢慢地流了出来。在他戳伤cain的一瞬间，他自己的手臂也突然传来一阵尖锐的疼痛。好在亚伯对于疼痛的承受能力远超常人，他只是皱了皱眉，抱怨道：“要不要这么还原？连七倍反伤都模拟了？”他伸出手指戳了一下cain的头，果然自己也感觉被戳了一下。  
cain看着他不爽的样子，温柔的笑容中好像多了一丝无奈和宠溺。  
虽然■■已经告诉过他cain蛋糕会自我毁灭，但听别人讲述和亲眼看着“哥哥”自己扯断手脚拧断脖子，还是两个概念。  
巧克力碎和果酱在盘子里迸溅，对方冷静到冷漠的暴力行为让亚伯很难不联想到从前，在那连时光都褪色了的久远年代，该隐举起石头砸向他，爆裂的血液就像这些果酱一样飞散得到处都是。  
等等，如果这个巧克力小人的行为模式是按现在的scp-073来行动的话，那不就意味着当年自私自利的该隐经过千年的忏悔变得无私奉献甚至可以把自己肢解让别人吃掉？？？  
――一直嫌弃他向天父进贡了太多好东西的哥哥突然一脸大彻大悟地教育他要向父神奉献一切。  
亚伯生生被自己的脑补吓得打了个寒噤，卧槽这有点可怕啊。  
他忍不住抬头看了一眼坐在对面的该隐。  
只见该隐褪去了平时微笑的伪装，面无表情地盯着巧克力abel，眸光暗沉不知道在想些什么，竟然完全没有察觉到亚伯的注视。  
他有些疑惑，不过很明智地没去打扰兄长。  
既然cain都“壮烈牺牲”了，那也不能让它白死是不是！  
入口是出乎意料的甘甜。亚伯本以为看颜色会是原始的苦巧克力。淡淡的麦香在味蕾上绽放，连甜也是淡淡的，仿佛清水里晕开了一粒白糖。可是等这层外壳渐渐融化，极致的苦和极致的甜几乎瞬间占据了全部味觉，两种明明是互相矛盾的味道，此刻却奇迹般地达成了统一，只是想传达某种激烈又深沉的情感……  
好像■■并没有说过cain的味道是这样的……？  
这个小小的不解并没有困扰他太久，因为安布罗斯蛋糕屋的蛋糕实在太好吃了！亚伯都怀疑这蛋糕里是不是带有某种“好吃”的模因。  
再怎么细嚼慢咽，一个蛋糕也很快被消灭了。亚伯意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴角，刚从那种全身心享受食物的美妙感觉中回过神，就被无比清脆的一声“铛”吓了一跳。  
该隐握着叉子，极为用力地向那个张牙舞爪的巧克力abel刺去，钢制的叉子直接穿透蛋糕扎在盘子上――亚伯很惊讶那个盘子居然没碎。  
蛋糕屋寥寥几个顾客，安静得只有细微的咀嚼声，该隐的这一下无异于惊雷乍响，好在安布罗斯餐厅总有让顾客把注意力全放在食物上的本事，所有人都沉浸在美食的快感之中无法自拔，竟也没人注意到这边。  
“该隐？你突然发什么疯？”亚伯压低声音吼道。和自己有着相同外表的小人极其逼真地捂着腿上流果酱的“伤口”，表情痛苦，看了真是让人觉得很不舒服。  
该隐还攥着叉子，力道之大甚至骨节都微微泛白，听到亚伯的声音他似乎怔了一下，目光直勾勾地投了过来。对上那双失去温度的湛蓝双眸，亚伯不由自主地想到某种无机物。  
“你……”  
他刚发出一个询问的音节，剩下的话就都被堵在了喉咙里。  
――因为该隐突然一把拽住他的衣领给他来了个法式热吻。  
和平时温存的缠绵不同，该隐也不知道受了什么刺激，这个吻强烈且霸道，带有浓烈的侵略性。舌与舌交缠摩擦，粘膜被反复舔压，亚伯甚至连简单的吞咽都做不到，吐息间全是兄长的味道。  
亚伯的脸以肉眼可见的速度红了。  
他很不习惯在外人面前做这种过于亲密的举动，虽然他们的位置比较靠角落，但亚伯还是无法无视店里那几个正在用餐的顾客。于是他试图挣开该隐，推拒的手却被摁在了桌子上。  
――卧槽卧槽该隐力气怎么这么大？？？等一下该隐在床上好像力气是挺大的……  
像是很不满意亚伯接吻时走神的行为，该隐加深了这个吻，某位平时温文尔雅彬彬有礼的scp此时终于露出了他占有欲极强一面，与其说是吻，不如说更像是蹂躏。

――――――――

你听见一阵脚步声，一抬头：“啊！你们回来啦感觉怎么样？……亚伯你为什么脸这么红？还有该隐呢？他没跟你一起？”  
“……没什么，外面太阳太晒了。”  
你看见他的眼神飘忽了一下，心知亚伯肯定没说真话。啧啧啧骗谁呢这是，嘴上那红痕明显得连你一个寡王都知道发生了什么，所以说果然甜品店是谈情说爱的好地方？不对啊照这个发展难道不应该是他们俩 甜甜蜜蜜地腻在 一起 手拉着手回来吗？  
还没等你问清楚，亚伯主动开口了，他犹犹豫豫地向你大致讲了今天该隐的异样并着重吐槽了那个abel蛋糕的味道。  
“有可能是他看到那个巧克力没有反抗能力的样子激起了阴暗的想法。”你这么跟他说，“要不你洗干净去床上等着？”  
不出所料收获了亚伯鄙视的眼神。  
“啊哈哈我开玩笑的……”你话锋一转，“是吧我也觉得那个abel蛋糕简直了――一口下去又苦又辣我差点当场去世，幸好里面的填充物是甜的我又好了。”  
亚伯还在想该隐的事，心不在焉地嗯了一声。  
你慢慢地靠近他，他还没反应。  
你以迅雷不及掩耳之势rua了一下他的脸，一边光速溜走一边高歌“辣妹子辣妹子辣辣辣~”  
约5秒钟后，已经跑远了的你听见一声怒吼：“■■你tm有本事给我回来看老子揍不死你――”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （题外话：没了，这就没了，我写不下去了。  
> 各位看懂了吗最后那个abel蛋糕该隐给亚伯吃了。  
> 该隐为什么没了呢因为他在冲冷水澡以免当场把亚伯办了。  
> 话说我一个写小黄文面无表情的人为什么写接吻害羞到脸上发烧都能煎鸡蛋了？？？  
> 果然还是沙雕我最得心应手！）  
> （咳咳说个重要的事，我高二就要高三了，离高考只剩434天了，成绩十分不理想，大家都懂吧？所以暂退，不更文了。）  
> （最后求小红心求关注求评论啊啊啊）


End file.
